Another side, another story
by Shinbu53
Summary: 10 years since Luffy became pirate king and started another era! And now it's someone elses turn to claim the title! SUBMIT YOUR OC! ACCEPTING OC'S SINCE CHAPTER 12! Rated teen for violence and swearing
1. Chapter 1

Another side, another story

Chapter 1: Solidad. A. Axl

* * *

The Age of Pirates.

Gol D. Roger obtained almost everything the world had to offer but before he died he said these words. "My fortune is yours for the taking... but you'll have to find it first. I left everything I own in One Piece!"

Those words began the Age of Pirates and every crew set out to obtain the ultimate treasure and become King of the Pirates!

* * *

"I'm outta here," said the boy. "Too boring and anyways I've got a dream to fulfil."

"What do you think your mother will say when she sees you gone?" the man asked.

"She'd say good luck, here 1000 berries and take the small sail boat out back. I've known mom for 17 years, dad, I know what she'll say." The 17 year old said.

"All right then, when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Will you be a pirate like that Monkey. D. Luffy, a pirate hunter or marine pirate like your hero "Hawk eye" Mihawk?" asked the father asked.

"Neither, I'll be a swordsman like Zoro but I'm no marine pirate hunter or pirate. I'm just a traveller with dream that'll protect innocent people." said the boy.

* * *

"All right, I'm leaving, Mom, Dad, thanks for being supportive and not stopping Me." thanked the boy

"No problem son, if you ever become a pirate I might join you," said the dad, "Just kidding!"

"Goodbye, I love you!" The mother said, as her son was sailing away.

"BYE!" the boy shouted, as he sailed away his parents watched as he disappeared. (A/N: lol RUN RUN RUN! Lyric there)

"As of today I Solidad. A. Axl will become THE WORLDS BEST SWORDSMAN!" Axl exclaimed

* * *

A/N: Do you like it? cut me some slack though its me first fanfic lol I'll tell you when i need OC's

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Another side, another story

A/N: Got excited so here's another chappy for you!  
Disclaimer: I do not own One piece or Key of Heaven/Kingdom of Paradise  
Go Shinbu! Lol

Chapter 2: Hokusai! Genbu Territory! Time for a rescue!

* * *

Axl was eating his orange and managed to dose off...

"Whoa," Axl said, as the boat reached land. "Hokusai, the port city. Gotta explore! And train!"

Axl tied the boat and headed towards the dojo to train, then heard some commotion outside and went to check it out.

A marine was beating up some little girl for some reason.  
"Give me 1 good reason why I should set him free ya little brat!" the marine demanded.  
"B-b-because he didn't do a thing and he's innocent!" the girl choked out, since she was crying.

"Seiryu style! Zangeki Cut!

The marine dropped the boy and stood still with wide eyes. Everyone looked in confusion as a black haired, tanned boy (A/N: Goku kind of tan), wearing a blue sleeveless top with a Seiryu symbol on the back, appeared in front of them. He also wore white trousers and black shoes with a green sash complete with a full three-clipped shuriken clips. His sword was an average katana. The boy had a red marine like cap with a black stripe running down it with a small blue circle and blue arch on the stripe. (A/N: Ash Ketchum's sinnoh hat is what Axl is wearing and when he turns his hat around he he looks like Zoro wearing his bandanna)

The marine fell and the kid asked "W-w-who are you?"

* * *

Axl sheathed his sword and said, "The name is Axl, Solidad. A. Axl. Now I'll ask you a question, Wh-"

"Not now, come to my house then I'll answer your questions." The boy said and he led Axl to his house.

"An inn?" Axl asked.

"Yeah my mom owns it and we live here," the kid said "oh, and my name is Ame not kid."

"But I didn't call you kid" Axl stated as he sat at a table

"You were going to if you if I didn't tell you my name," Ame said "Anyways, the answer to your question was I was trespassing."

"What? Oh yeah? Well why? Where? " Axl stuttered. How could he forget his own question?

"A guy came and fended off some marines that were being mean to some of our customers. The marines said they would shoot me if he didn't stop so he was taken away and was tied to a cross for harassment.

I went up to him even though no one is allowed and gave him food and I demanded that the marines let him go and then you came along and..." Ame explained

"I wanna see this guy, where is he?" Axl asked

"Follow me." Ame said

They went to where the man was kept and peered over the wall surrounding the man.

"That guy looks familiar..." Axl thought "Is that, Zero?"

* * *

A/N: Do you like? its only a coincidence that Zero sounds like Zoro

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Another side, another story**

A/N: Sorry for the delay, I was waiting for another review since I only have 1 while every1 else has like 36 on the 1st chapter of their story. Well Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Battle! A short Reunion!**

"Is that, Zero?" Axl thought as he saw the man strapped to a cross.

Axl jumped over the fence and ran to his friend. A brown haired man wearing a navy blue long sleeved shirt, a black sleeveless jacket, grey trousers black shoes and gloves and a small green scarf looked up.

"Wait! Stop the marines will ge-" Ame was cut off by gun shots, which Axl easily blocked and dodged with his quick footwork good senses and his katana.  
He then rushed toward his friend and sliced the bonds.

"Well, well, well look who we have here," Zero said "The so-called 'world's greatest swordsman'."

"Not yet and don't mock me or you'll wish you were still tied to that cross buddy." Axl said as the marines circled them.

"You ready to sort these guys out?" Zero asked

"Oh yeah," Axl replied "I'll use a sword style fitting the territory. Genbu style  
Shitotsu Thrust!" Axl charged at the marines he looked like he was doing an upward slash, but when he ended up behind the enemy, he looked like he just finished off a lunge and there was no sound from the blade.

The marines fell and Axl went off to keep fighting.

Zero rushed towards some marines and kicked them all. "Face! Knee! Neck! Chest! Jaw! Legs! Ribs! Back! Balls! " Zero exclaimed, matching every body part of each marine.

"Hold it!" A manly gruff voice demanded. Both fighters looked where the voice was coming from as Ame flinched.

"Oh no," Ame thought "They're gonna die!"

A tall, bulky man smashed down the wall and walked through the rubble.

"I'm gonna kill the both of ya," he said as he unsheathed his giant rapier from his back. "Little miscreants."

"Who are you?" The boys asked in unison.

"I'm Marine Captain Ecteur." Ecteur replied.

"All righty! Let's go!" Axl exclaimed as turned his hat around, he then, along with Zero, charged at Ecteur.

Zero jumped to make a back leg kick, Ecteur blocked it and sent Zero flying.

"Seiryu style, Zangeki Cut!" Axl exclaimed as he did a sliding lunge against Ecteur's sword. They clashed many times before Axl jumped back to let Zero jab Ecteur in the ribs which they succeeded. Then Zero hit Ecteur in the back of his head and sent him rolling in the dust, though Ecteur took his rolling opportunity to throw his rapier like a boomerang and trapped Zero against the wall.

Axl charged at Ecteur and hit him with a side swipe and a kick, and then he yelled "Byakko style, Koda Strike!" as he gave Ecteur a quick slash and a kick which sent Ecteur flying into the wall of the compound knocking him out.

Axl then ran to Zero and set him free from the large Rapier.

"Thanks man," Zero said, catching his breath "I couldn't take him alone."

"What are friends for?" Axl asked. "Where did Ame go? Oh well. Zero will you travel the sea with me?"

"Sure dude, for 50 berries," Zero said "Just kidding. Well let's go!"

* * *

"O.K!"

The small sailboat set sail. With Axl and Zero aboard.

"Let's go to where ever." Axl said, felling disappointed because they don't know where they're going.

"Let's do it!" said Zero.

* * *

Kinda ! It's my longest ever!

No Zero has nothing to do with Zoro its just coincedence. The chapter was only based on when Zoro meets Luffy. Because I got bored.  
The next new character will be a girl but we won't see another Nami. No no no we won't.  
Now review! Because you never do!

Every reader wants a review. Its all in the hands of you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Another side, another story**

A/N: Hi guys. If there are any guys actually reading this. That's the thing. I want people to read this but because ff-net doesn't tell you how many people have read stories that's why I need reviews to show me who's actually read's. Other fanfics have like 46 reviews while I only have one! And that was just the first chapter! It's the fourth one. Now please REVIEW!

Now that's out of the way, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Mysterious Girl! Shipwrecked on a ship!**

The day was beautiful. The sun was high in the sky shining on our heroes, the sea so calm and the wind blowing nicely.

"Hey Zero do you have any food?" Axl asked.

"Yeah, but it's mine and mine alone." Zero said.

"Good thing you have your own, because I didn't want to share my rations." Axl stated.

"Your rations?"

"Yeah, well, they're more like meals that I'm rationing." Axl said.

"Have you got any books?"

"No."

"Any maps?"

"No."

"Any cards?"

"No."

"Anything to do?"

"STOP ASKING ME WAHT I GOT ASSHOLE!" Zero finally said

Suddenly there was cannon fire.

"Holy," Zero said, as he and Axl stood up. "Pirates. And they're firing at that ship!"

"It's not even a pirate ship! What the hell!" Axl said, as he heard screams and cries from the defenceless ship as it began to sink.

A cannonball flew towards them. Zero jumped and kicked it in the air then he landed.

"Alright let me go deal with them!" Axl demanded clicking his knuckles.

"Sure I'll swing you over there." Zero said.

Zero stuck his leg out which Axl jumped on. Zero then spun around as Axl got ready to jump. Zero then kicked and Axl jumped which caused him to fly to the pirate ship.

* * *

Axl landed on the enemy ship.

"Hey," A pirate said. "What are you doing on our ship?"

Axl turned his cap around and unsheathed his katana.

"Attacking my sailboat is one thing, but firing at innocent people is just plain wrong! Seiryu style! Zangeki Cut!" Axl yelled as he slashed at some pirates and appeared behind them.

He picked up two of their swords and put his own in his mouth.

"What! The three-sword style? It's not Roronoa Zoro is it?" A pirate asked.

"It can't be! This guy's just a wannabe he hasn't even got his own 3 swords. He's no Roronoa!" Another pirate said.

"You're right I'm not Roronoa Zoro. But I'm no wannabe! I studied the three-sword style for years. I just prefer one sword," Axl said as he got ready to charge. "I can do it! Oniiiiiiiii," Axl said as he charged.  
"Giriiiiiiiii!" Axl appeared behind his enemies and they all fell. He ran towards the rest and said. "Two-sword style! Hawk Wave!" Axl again appeared behind his last opponents whom had fallen.

Axl then shouted. "Hey you guys get on this ship! I took down the pirates!" after he rolled the ladder down, he threw the pirate swords down and sheathed his katana. After that he jumped back onto the sailboat.

"Well done Axl." Zero said

"Shaddup," Axl said "You couldn't have done better."

Zero was then silent.

After sailing for 30 minutes, they both fell asleep.

* * *

Axl suddenly woke up. He saw a girl drifting on a plank of wood.

"Huh," Axl thought. "I must be dreaming." He was about to sleep but decided to go and save the girl. "It's the right thing to do." He thought"

* * *

A girl woke up, feeling stiff.

"Huh? Where am I? Must be dreaming," she said sleepily. She suddenly bolted up. "No it's not a dream! The ship sunk! How am I alive? Where's my brother? Why am I still at sea?" She then looked down. A boat, a small sailboat is what she was in, and she wasn't the only one she saw two sleeping boys. "Eeeeep," she said. "Pirates!"

* * *

A/N: Ohhhhhhh! A girl! Yes she's a navigator but No I'm not unoriginal! I said in chapter 2 that I'm not unoriginal I'm just starting. And I wanted a childhood friend to be the second person on the boat. But we can't be sexist. We need a girl! So that's why she's a girl! Now, REVIEW!

Every author wants a review. It's all in the hands of you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Another side, another story**

A/N: Hi guys! I got bored so I decided to put up another chappy for you. Not that anyone even reviews.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Key of Heaven/Kingdom of Paradise I'm not going to say this anymore you already know I don't own it.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Zabi Revealed! A brother lost at sea!**

Axl woke up to see a metal claws in his face.

"Whoa!" he said.

"Tell me, who are you?"

Axl looked up to see a teenage girl with brown hair tied into a short pony tail with bangs (A/N: Like Vivi's hair but the ponytail is shorter.), wearing a white T-shirt, an indigo skirt and white sandals. It was the girl he saved.

"Who are you?" Zero asked

"Hey I asked you first!" She said as she turned to Zero  
Axl took this as a chance to disarm her. He grabbed his sword and quickly unsheathed it.

The girl turned to meet Axl with her claws he Axl blocked them with his katana; he knocked her back and held her arms so she couldn't swipe at him.

"Stop and listen. We aren't pirates no need to use violence." Axl said

"Who are you?" The girl asked, giving up.

"I'm Axl"

"The name's Zero"

"I'm... Zabi" The girl known as Zabi said.

"Well Zabi I'm going to have to ask you why you're on our boat." Zero stated.

"I don't know myself."

"You were floating on a plank, I saw you and saved you. Then I went back to sleep." Axl said

"Oh, thank you."

"Where are you from?" Zero asked.

"I'm from Lumino Island." Zabi said.

"Well I'm from Chikuan" Axl said

"Me too" Zero said

"What do you guys do exactly?" Zabi asked.

"We travel to furfil our dreams I want to be the worlds best swordsman" Axl said

"I'm a martial artist, I'll be the best!" Zero replied.

"I'm a Navigator" Zabi said

"So, you're good with maps," Axl said "can you help us find out where we are

Zabi sweat dropped

"How can you not know where you are?" She cried.

"Well, I know we're in the South Blue but I mean where we're headed. I would go where the wind takes me." Axl explained.

"So how were you on a plank?" Zero asked.

"I was shipwrecked. We were shot, the ship sunk instantly.  
I was travelling to Kohona Island luckily I had my bag with me so I have my money and all."

* * *

Zabi was standing looking at the sea, "it sure is beautiful." She thought

She began to go into her cabin. Suddenly the ship shook. Zabi fell.  
She quickly got up and looked for her brother.

"Ingst! Where are you?" Zabi yelled

A Red haired man with spiky hair showed up

"Zabi!" Ingst called, he ran to his sister and they grabbed hold of one another.

"I'm scared!" Zabi whined.

"It'll be okay..." Ingst replied.

The ship rocked and snapped in half. Right bettween the siblings, whom were forced to let go of each other.

"Ingst!" Zabi cried.

"Zabi!" Ingst yelled.

the ship started to capsize and Zabi fell overboard...

* * *

"That's what happened," She concluded. "I don't know where he is at all, I don't even know if he's... He could be..." She started to cry, suddenly she felt arms wrapped around her. Axl was hugging her. Luckily she was facing away from Zero so he couldn't see her blushing face.

"It's okay. You can cry." Axl said reassuringly.

"Thank you" Zabi chocked out as she cried into the boy's shirt.

"We'll help you find him." Zero said  
"You will?" Zabi asked as she looked up.

"Of course, what are friends for?" Axl said.

"An island!" Zero shouted.

"Let's find him"


	6. Chapter 6

**Another side, another story**

A/N: Hey guys. Well I got bored again so here's another chappy!

Disclaimer: You all know what I don't own.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Kohona Island! Second in Command Bandit Entor!**

"It's Kohona Island!" Zabi exclaimed.

A cannonball was flying towards them.

"Whoa, a cannonball!" Zero stated.

"I got it!" Axl said as he unsheathed his katana.

"No you'll get hurt!" Zabi yelled as she grabbed hold of Axl.

"No I won't," Axl replied as he jumped towards the cannonball with Zabi still hanging on to him.  
Both of them went flying towards the ball and Axl cut it, the it exploded!

"Whoa!"

"Guys!" Zero yelled. As his friends went flying to the island.

"Guess that was a bomb then." Axl said with a croaky voice.

Zabi coughed and said "I told you not to jump!"

"Yeah but then we would have died!"

"Yeah well..."

"Aha! I win!"

As they both began to descend Zabi said "We're falling!"

Axl grabbed hold of Zabi and spun round landing safely on the ground.

"Uhhh, how did you do that?" Zabi asked

"It's called balance and air resistance." Axl replied as he started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Zabi said

"Back to the boat." Axl said.

They began walking around countless houses and runing into many dead ends. The couldn't find the docks anywhere and all the houses were deserted.  
As they turned another corner they met yet another dead end.

"Ahhhhh! This is impossible! We keep running into dead ends," Axl said as he punched the wall "We can't ask for directions because there's nobody here but there's tons of houses for some reason!"  
"Calm down, we'll find a way. Let's just keep moving" Zabi suggested as she walked away, with Axl following her.

Zabi went and checked a corner and Axl past her. She came out of the alley but Axl was nowhere to be seen! "Axl! Where are you!" She cried, getting a litte worried

"Hey! No citizens are allowed in the city! Your punishment is death!" A gruff manly voice yelled out of nowhere.

The speaker suddenly jumped out from the roof of a house with about 20 other men and they all drew their swords.

"Prepare to die!" The commander said.

Axl walked back, unsheathed his sword and said "Well I think the tables are gonna turn if you go against us."

Zabi cringed.

"Hm, your friend doesn't seem to feel the same way about what you're saying." The commander said.

Axl took a glance at his comrade and said "Well even if she doesn't fight, though she has to,"Axl turned his hat around "I won't back down, so bring it on!"

"We are bandits! We will kill you!" The enemy commander said.

The bandits charged, but Axl was more than ready.

"Seiryu style! Zangeki Cut!" Axl said as he rushed, did a downward slash and appeared behind some of the bandits. All the bandits fell.

Axl grabbed one of the bandit's swords and jumped. He then said "Two-sword style! Hawk wave!" He slashed all enemies close to him. After that he went for the bandit reinforcements.

* * *

Zabi dodged a slash from a bandit and put on her clawed gloves.

She slashed at a bandit and stabbed another. Zabi jumped on her enemies' shoulder and yelled "Pin Missile!" As pins shot out of her claws.  
She clawed at the man she was standing on and went for the rest of the bandits. "I'm actually doing well; I'm stronger than I thought." Zabi thought as she slashed and stabbed at the bandits.

* * *

Axl took down two bandits and then he said "Suzaku style! Senbu Dance!" As he jumped and span round with his sword in front of him so he looked like a spinning top with razor sharp edges. He slashed at his enemies and knocked down many.  
Axl then jumped high into the air and shouted "Kirin style! Chi Sword!" as he slid his hand up his katana with a yellow light emitting on it, he slashed down on his opponents and there was a large explosion as his sword touched the ground.

Axl got up and walked to where Zabi was fighting. When the dust cleared fighting, bandits who were still alive would be able to see rock spires the size of tall men.

Zabi began to get tired and weary. She slashed at the bandits many times but there were too many reinforcements sent that she couldn't take it. She had many cuts and a few deep ones. She couldn't keep going. She eventually fell to the ground with the bandits laughing at her. Luckily Axl walked through the bandits slashing at all who opposed him, threw Zabi over his shoulder and ran away to one of the abandoned houses after losing his enemies.

* * *

Zero docked the boat and ran into town looking for his friends.  
He ended up running into a lot of bandits but took them all down. Though he felt tired afterwards, he still ran looking for his friends.  
"Where are those guys? And why is this town so fucking big?" He thought. As he turned a corner he saw...

More bandits.

Zero said "Collier! Epale! Cotelette! Selle! Poitrene! Gigot! Mouton Shot!" as he kicked the necks, shoulders, ribs, backs, chests, legs and faces of all his enemies. Then he continued looking for his comrades.

* * *

Axl got up after eating some bread with Zabi, grabbed his sword and made his way outside, checking to see if there were any bandits around. With Zabi following him they went looking for Zero.

Once again they kept passing deserted houses, running into dead ends, bandits. Axl showed signs of aggravation with a grunt and sigh or two.

Suddenly...

"You people are gonna die!" A bandit said as he jumped out of an alley, knocked Zabi out of the way and went for Axl who blocked the bandit's sword attack.

"Look we don't have time for this ya bandit so get lost or you'll die." Axl said getting annoyed with the constant bandit assaults.

"I don't care. I'm second in command bandit Entor and I'm going to kill you." The bandit known as Entor said.

"Agggrrhhhhh!" Axl yelled in aggravation as he charged at Entor.

He said "Seiryu style! Zangeki Cut!" as he charged and did a quick downward slash which was blocked by Entor. Axl looked surprised.

"By the look on you face you didn't think I could block that," Entor said mockingly as he pushed Axl away. "You thought you were so good."

"I am good. Even if I need more training I can beat you! Byakko style! Koda Strike!" Axl said as he charged at Entor with a side slash which was again blocked but Axl's fist came the same way as his sword did and collided with Entor's jaw.

Entor slided away from Axl, clutching his cheek.

"Well, I guess I underestimated you." He said

"You don't know how right you are," Axl said "Genbu style! Shitotzu Thrust!" as he charged at Entor with a hidden piercing attack. He put his sword in a side slash stance but at the last minute he stabbed Entor successfully.

Entor dashed away from Axl, he jumped and said "Acrobat Assault Rifle!" As he gave quick piercing stabs to Axl whom successfully blocked and dodged them.

Axl and Entor continuously met swords and occasionally hurt each other.

"I can't keep goin on like this. I need to end this now!" Axl thought.

He then said. "San'yuan Style! San'yuan Law!" as he charged at Entor with a flurry of Seiryu and Byakko styles of attacks. Entor blocked a few but only the weak attacks, the strong ones made contact.

Axl finished of his attack with a punch in the chest, a kick in back and then in the chest again and finally a slash straight through Entor.

Axl appeared behind Entor whom fell to the ground after blood bursted out of him.

Entor got up. He spun his sword around and around.

"Guess this is the last attack. I'm gonna give it my all!" Axl thought. He jumped high into the air and yelled "Kirin Style! Chi Sword!" As he ran his glowing hand up the flat of his blade emitting a yellow, rainbow kind of light, rose his katana high above him and made his way down to earth.

Entor kept his sword spinning and said "Arcobat Super Slasher Extreme!" as he rocketed towards Axl with his sword.

They both gave their own unique yells as their blade met each other. There were sparks flying all over the place. Both vessels giving it their all, and not giving up in the process.

Eventually Axl gained the upper hand and Entor started to drop to the ground with Axl still above him. Sparks still flying, and swords never separating from their everlasting collision, Entor and Axl fell to the ground. There was a large explosion as they met the earth. The dust cloud prevented Zabi from seeing the victor. A large gust of wind blew the cloud away and showed that Axl was still standing with his sword stuck in the ground.

"I knew I could beat him." Axl said as he sheathed his katana and walked toward Zabi.

"Let's go" He commanded. It took a while for everything to sink in to Zabi's mind. "He's... So strong... He's superhuman!" She thought as she walked by him.

* * *

A/N: That's a wrap! Yes its 5 past 3 in the morning but I just couldn't resist the temptation to write! It took me 3 days to write this chapter! And its the longest chapter I've ever written.

Anyways the next chapter's gonna have a lot of fight in it. It might be as long as this one, it might not who knows. Anyway Review! Oh, and thank you Rexan for giving me the heads up on the currency of berry/beli. It was very helpful. Thank you Phalanx for your review on spotlight stealing and unoriginalality. Thank you anon viewer who said my story is great!

Every author wants a review, its all in the hands of you.


	7. Chapter 7

**Another side, another story**

A/N: Hey guys! Decided to put up another chappy for you!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Fight! Phantasmal Harlequin Bandit Soros!**

Zabi walked by Axl, once again looking for Zero who wasn't having much luck either. He kept running into bandits who constantly assaulted him and had to stop every 15 minutes to fight them.

Axl and Zabi didn't run into any bandits. They only ran into dead ends. The barren wasteland of a city looked more like a ghost town.

"This stupid place is a labyrinth! Every time we go and look for Zero, we run into bandits! When we start looking again we end up running into a dead end!" Axl stated.

"Axl, calm down. We'll get through this." Zabi reassured.

"I know. But it's just so frustrating," Axl said, calming down. "Let's keep looking."

* * *

Zero jumped onto a building. "Where are they?" he thought, "If I yell out to 'em, those bandits will find me. And they'll go looking for them." Zero jumped from roof to roof, searching down alley and street. Not finding his friends at all.

Axl looked up to see Zero jump to a roof.

"Zero!" he called. Zero looked down to see the owner of the voice.

"Axl, Zabi!" he said as he jumped down to their level.

"Zero where were you?" Zabi asked.

"I was looking for you guys. What's going on?" Zero said.

"By the looks of it, it seems those bandits came and terrorized the town. The citizens fled, and now they made a law saying no citizens are allowed in the city. That's why we keep getting constant assaults." Axl explained.

"That makes sense." Zero said

"Good, now let's get outta here," Zabi said beginning to walk away, when she realised her friends didn't follow she ran up to them. "Why are you just standing here? Let's leave before more bandits come."

Axl's hat was shading his eyes, while Zero's hair was covering his.

"Guys?" Zabi asked, confused by their actions.

The boys turned away from Zabi and walked to where most of the bandits came from.

"Where are you guys going? Come back!" Zabi pleaded.

Axl stopped and said "We are gonna free this town."

"What!" Zabi cried "You don't have a reason to, come on!"

Zero stopped and said "Yeah we do, the citizens are being abused so we're doing something about it."

The boys began walking. It took a moment for what was said to sink in. Axl and Zero were freeing the town. They were doing what was right and being brave. She was just letting the town suffer. Running away and being a coward. And Ingst was always teasing her because she was so cowardly and paranoid over anything.

"Wait for me!" Zabi yelled as she ran towards her friends.

* * *

"Well, well, looks like their coming for me. I guess they're prepared to die." A gruff voice said and then it cackled.

* * *

Axl, Zero and Zabi made their way to the bandit camp.  
"Bandits!" Axl yelled.

The bandits came out and surrounded the trio. "Hm, it seems you've come here to die today." A gruff voice said

"Who're you?" Zabi asked.

"My name is, Phantasmal Harlequin Bandit Soros." The leader of the bandits said. He was wearing metal plate armour, iron gauntlets, iron shoulder guards spiked at the shoulders. He had a black trimmed beard and an eye patch, he was also bald.

Two men stood in front of Soros. The one on the left was wearing a black shirt with black trousers. He also wore a spiked vest. He also had a black trimmed beard and was bald.

As for the man on the right, he had white light armour covering part of his upper body and he had white metal trousers. He also had his grey hair tied in a samurai style and he wore black gloves.

Both men looked around 30. As for Soros he looked like he was in his late 30's.

"Well I believe we will assist you with your deaths" Soros said.

The two men charged at the trio, and Axl and Zero charged as well. Axl jumped over the spiked man, unsheathed his sword and ran towards Soros.  
Soros stood up and then suddenly a metal wall appeared out of nowhere and Axl almost smashed into, luckily he managed to slash a hole through and retried his charge.  
But he kept getting continuous walls in his way and never did get to Soros till he said "San'yuan Style! San'yuan Way!" as he rapidly slashed at the iron walls, he cut though and only managed to slash Soros once.

"How dare you slash at me," Soros said, as he clutched his wound "I am really going to kill you." A block of iron came towards Axl, who cut it in half and went for the prey. Soros lifted his hand and sent it towards Axl; a wave of iron metal went into Axl's direction. Axl stopped, put his katana in his mouth and picked up two cutlasses.  
He held the cutlasses at a perpendicular angle in front of him and began to spin them as he said "Three Swords Style Secret Technique, Three Thousand Worlds!" Axl slashed the whole wave of metal, it all fell into blocks and then sunk to the ground. The cutlasses broke; Axl dropped them and took his sword from his mouth.

"Well, it seems I underestimated you. You seem capable of a lot." Soros said.

"You don't know how right you are" Axl said. "Now tell me, why is there metal walls eroding from the place?"

* * *

A/N: Well after a week I managed to actually update. You have to admit this chapter is over 900 words long. But what gets me is the fact that on Word it looks long, it was four pages long. But on here it looked like my first chapter! The fight scene is very short on here! Well anyway, Review!

Every author wants a review, its all in the hands of you.


	8. Chapter 8

**Another side, another story**

**A/N: Here's chapter 8! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8: The Explanation of ability! Soros' Devil Fruit powers?**

"Now tell me this, why is there iron all over the place?" Axl asked

"It's all alchemy, boy." Soros said

"Oh, so it's your doing." Axl said

"Correct. I have gained the powers of the Alche-Alche Fruit, so I have the extreme powers of alchemy. No master alchemist can defeat me," Soros explained "That's why you cannot beat me, and that you're going to die today."

"I'm not counting on it!" Axl said, he then charged at Soros. Soros sent a block of iron to Axl, who cut it and jumped. Soros then made a metal mountain rise below him, as he towered into the sky, he sent a barrage of iron cylindrical blocks down the mountain and they all went towards Axl.

"Shonen Barrage!" Axl yelled, as he gave a flurry of attacks to defend himself. Axl successfully blocked the metal in his way, but Soros sent more. Before they could reach Axl, he shouted "Strike Raid!" and threw his sword in a mid-air roll towards Soros. As the katana hit Soros, the blocks trampled over Axl.

"I told you boy, you were to die today!" Soros said as he cackled.

There was a clanking and an iron rustle in the flood of metal.

A hand popped out of the iron and was beginning to push the surrounding material away.

"_What? He can't be alive! A skilled swordsman can cut the iron, but they cannot puncture it with their bare hands! This boy is super-human! He hasn't even eaten a devil fruit!"_ Soros thought.

The body of the hand was more visible, a red, black striped hat was worn by a black haired boy.

"Who are you?" Soros asked, with wide eyes.

"The name's Solidad A. Axl. And I'm gonna be the world's best swordsman!" Axl yelled. He then pushed the remaining components of his legs and charged towards Soros, running on the pool of hard iron.

Soros sent some iron spears towards Axl and then slid down his alchemy made mountain with iron covered hands.

Axl and Soros' punches met with their fists. They would each other meeting each other in certain body parts.

Axl gave Soros and uppercut, and then a jab in the stomach to the ground. Soros kicked Axl in the chest, got up, and sent some iron waves to Axl. Axl clutched his stomach.

He then jumped to dodge the waves; he charged towards Soros and said "Suzaku style! Senbu Dance!" as he spun round like a drill with his arms out.

Soros dodged the attack and then made a snake like metal rise from the ground.

Axl dashed away as the metal chased him.

"All right bastard, take this!" Axl yelled as he sent a barrage of punches toward the snake, smashing it into pieces.

He then charged towards Soros and said "Tatsu..."

Soros pulled his arm back, covering it with a large block of metal as he said "Alche-alche..."

"MAKI!"

"DIAMOND!" They both said as their attacks collided with another.

Soros was impaled to the ground, while Axl was sent flying!

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay, blame the government for all the homework and assesments i've been getting. Sorry it's so short! You can blame me for that. It's because I'm too obsessed with christmas and finding what I want. Now, Review for god sake!

Every author wants a review, it's all in the hands of you.


	9. Chapter 9

**Another side, another story**

A/N: Hi guys! Here's the next chapter!

**Chapter 9: Survive! Zero and Zabi's Brutal battles!**

* * *

Zero charged at the wolf-tail haired man, who did the same.

They collided with each other with a kick and a punch.

Zero got back up and said, "All right, you're going down."

The enemy responded with "My name is Gaud; I'm second in command so I'm going to kill you easily." He then charged Zero, who dodged a kick with a back flip.

Zero rushed back, and then began with a kick to the neck, and then a kick to the shin. Both attacks were dodged, so he gave a punch to the jaw.

Gaud counterattacked with a handstand kick in the chest, Zero stumbled but managed to block part of the attack with his knee.

Gaud then sent a punch, Zero blocked it with his arm and then gave a karate chop in the side, and Gaud blocked with a fist and gave an uppercut.

Zero was about to hit the ground, but he managed to kick Gaud in the face.

Both Zero and Gaud fell to the ground.

Zero rose, and stumbled, he threw a punch, and Gaud blocked it with a palm and then kicked. Zero blocked with his shin and jumped. He then gave a drop kick.

Gaud got up and gave a low kick to Zero, whom had landed.

Zero stumbled. Gaud ran to him, and said "Crystal fist!" as he threw a fist at Zero.

Zero did a handstand and spun round, kicking Gaud twice. First in the chest, then in the face.

Zero then jumped and did a backflip kick to Gaud's chest, sending him to the ground. There was a cloud of dust.

Zero jumped away and readied himself. When the dust cleared, Gaud was seen standing and panting.

"Looks like I underestimated you. But you'll still lose." Gaud said

"Oh really?" Zero said, with a smirk "'cause I thought you were gonna lose."

Both men charged with a battle cry.

* * *

Zabi got out her claws. The stampede of bandits came her way. She charged and took down many of them. One with stab, another with a double swipe. The next with a kick and lunge.

Suddenly there was a wave of air which took down all the remaining bandits.

A man walked toward Zabi, it was the man who was previously standing to Soros' left, the man with the spiked shirt.

The man chuckled. Zabi raised her eyebrow in confusion "What's so funny?" She thought. "Uh oh! He's coming towards me!"

Zabi began to walk backwards, away from the shady man.

"Now little lady, where are you running off to? I haven't introduced myself." The man said being friendly, a bit too friendly.

"The name's Mile. I'm 3rd in command."

"But what about Entor? Wasn't he in 2nd command?" Zabi asked.

"He was, but since he was eliminated we needed a replacement," Mile replied. "Now we can begin."

Mile began to run at Zabi, they a punch which Zabi blocked. Mile grabbed Zabi by the collar and threw her across the street.

"You're weak. You can't fight, nor defend. You can't win and can't harm." Mile said.

Zabi's eyes were shaded. "You've got a lot of nerve. I'm gonna kill you!" Zabi yelled.

She charged at Mile and swiped, Mile was hit but no blood was shed. There was an open cut.

"What's...?" Zabi thought.

"No, it doesn't work on me, unless your skilled, you'll lose." Mile stated.

Zabi kept slashing, Mile just let the attacks hit. The attacks didn't even faze him.

Zabi jumped back and said "Pin Missile!" as pins shot from her claws and flew towards Mile. Mile just closed his eyes as the pins bounced of him!

"What the..." Zabi said.

"Haha! That will never work! I already told you! Unless you're skilled, you'll lose!" Mile cackled, he then charged at Zabi and threw a punch, Zabi blocked the attack.

Mile gave continuous punches; Zabi held her ground and deflected each punch. Mile then grabbed Zabi's hands and tossed her.

Zabi got up and ran away.

"You coward! You can't fight your own battles! Hahahahahahahahaha!" Mile cackled.

Zabi just kept on running till she got far away from Mile. "All right. He's going down! My strongest attack is all I've got!" Zabi thought.

She pointed her claws in front of her and charged at Mile.

Mile ran towards Zabi's direction and picked up speed before falling to the ground. He kept on sliding and didn't stop; he first stuck his head out then his whole upper body.

Zabi kept on running; she suddenly saw rubble popping out of the ground. Whatever was causing the mess was coming towards her. She didn't falter, and she saw Mile making the trail of dust.

"Tiger..." Zabi said

"Missile..." Mile said

"STRIKE!" They both said in unison.

Zabi lifted her feet off the ground and kicked Mile in the chest, causing him to stop moving.

She then stuck her claws into his face; sparks were flying all over as she began ripping Mile's face.

* * *

Zero kicked Gaud in the face; he then punched him in the chest while yelling "CHEST!"

Gaud endured the attack and elbowed Zero in the back, while kneeling down and kneeing Zero in the face. He then kicked Zero away.

Zero got up and charged. He kicked Gaud's neck and sent him to the ground.

Gaud rose and Zero threw a roundhouse kick. Gaud slid back a few feet.

Gaud charged and cocked his arm back.

Zero blocked the punch and punched Gaud in the face.

"Argh." Gaud grunted.

"What's the matter? I thought I was supposed to lose." Zero taunted.

"Miscreant!" Gaud charged and kicked Zero; Zero endured the attack and punched Gaud in the chest.

He then dropped to his knees and kicked Gaud twice.

Gaud stumbled but kept his ground, he jumped and roundhouse kicked Zero.

Zero went rolling in the ground with Gaud running after him.

"_I've gotta end this! I can't take any more hits!" _Zero thought.

He came to a halt and charged at Gaud. Zero sweep kicked his enemy and punched him into the air.

He jumped after him and said, "Fatal..." he cocked his leg back "KICK!" Zero kicked Gaud in the chest; the air around them blew due to the force of the attack. The wind pressured against Gaud's back stopping him from flying away causing the kick to be more fatal.

Zero put Gaud's head between his legs and said, "50%..." Zero did a midair backfilp "GRAVITY HAMMER!" he released Gaud sending him tumbling to the ground.

Zero landed. "Well, I finally beat him. I guess I should go meet up with Zabi before going to Axl." Zero said to himself. He then ran towards Zabi's direction.

Zabi stopped ripping apart Mile's face and got up. But she didn't notice Mile get up behind her. She turned around and saw what she had done.

* * *

Mile looked like a mess, his skin was completely torn apart all you could see was the front of Mile's skeleton, which looked like a normal skeleton but it was silver. Around Mile's skeleton face were jagged pieces of skin.

Mile moved toward Zabi, who was stepping back in fear. He then grabbed Zabi's collar and punched her in the chest.

Zabi wailed in pain and was tossed to the ground. Mile was about to crush her head with his fist until a foot blocked the attack.

"What?" Gaud said. The foot pushed the hand away and kicked Mile away.

The foot belonged to Zero who charged at Mile, who was rising from the ground. Mile threw a punch which was dodged. Zero kicked Mile into the air and jumped after him.

He put Mile's head between his legs and spun round saying "Tornado..." He spun faster so fast that he was causing the air to form into a small tornado. "HAMMER!" Zero released Mile, causing him to spin to the ground like a drill. Mile smashed to the ground and Zero landed.

Zero walked to Zabi and was about to pick her up but he lost his adrenaline and dropped to the ground.

He looked at the unconscious Zabi and said "You owe me for this." He then passed out.

* * *

Axl had finally landed on a roof and was crouched down in an Olympic runner pose preparing to run. He then ran and jumped very high and very far.

"_Guess all that jumping finally paid off"_ He thought.

Axl then fell back where he clashed with Soros and caused a massive crater to form in the ground.

He spotted his sword, walked over to it and picked it up. Axl unclipped and removed his scabbard-holding belt on his back and threw it to the ground.

"Come out Soros!" Axl shouted.

Soros emerged from a roof and was wearing a pirate captain cape.

"So you've come back for more," Soros said with a smug tone, "I'll give you more but I am going to kill you."

"Oh really, well you're gonna have to bet your life on it." Axl replied.

* * *

I apologise for the big delay, but if you read my profile you would have seen why. Yes I wanted reviews. But they were partily stopping me. I had no plot.

My original plot was a the same as the strawhat's story. Which is why I've stopped. But thanks to MastaRasta's fanfic I have some ideas. Which are mine not his.

My story will be similar to the original One Piece and will have some of their islands in it, like Little Garden(I need to use it or Axl will be a weakling.) LongRingLongLand.(The place where the DavyBackFight Arc took place. I need that to happen!) Water 7 (Maybe) Skypiea(Definetly. I will need some Enemies for that arc.).

That should be it. For now. Until I finish the watching the Enies Lobby Arc. Ta ta!

Every author wants a review, It's all in the hands of you.


	10. Chapter 10

**Another side, another story**

A/N: Hi guys, sorry for not updating for ages I had writers block. And I really need to update I Fell. Here's the story.

**Chapter 10: The Great Battle. Axl vs. Soros**

* * *

"Really? Well, you're gonna have to **bet your life on it.**" Axl said.

The grey and white clouds blocked the sun. The wind blew with a light force.

Soros was standing on a roof while Axl was standing on the ground.

Axl had thrown his scabbard holding belt strap from his back and was just holding his sword and Soros was grinning and was wearing a pirate captain cape.

Axl charged at Soros, who sent metal snakes at him. Axl dodged the snakes, and kept charging.

The snakes went into the ground and appeared right under Axl.

They shot him high into the sky and went after him. Axl started to descend and was about to go back first into the snake heads.

"Suzaku style..." Axl began to say; he stuck out his sword arm and spun round like a spinning top with the sword acting like the blade and the top of his head was facing the two giant snakes.

"SENBU DANCE!"

Axl spun and suddenly disappeared and then appeared on the ground. Slash noises were heard and then the two snakes fell to pieces. Axl then continued to charge at Soros.

Soros sent iron disks at Axl and then jumped to the ground and was using alchemy to slide towards Axl.

Axl dodged all the disks and kept charging. Soros jumped and where he was sliding, an iron block grew. He grabbed it and tossed it at Axl.

Axl sliced the iron block and kept running.

Soros lifted his hand into the air and iron walls grew in front of Axl.

Axl slashed through wall after wall, but they just kept rising.

"Seiryu style..." Axl cocked his sword back. "ZANGEKI CUT!"

Axl disappeared and reappeared behind the walls _and_ Soros.

The walls crumbled and Soros received a sideward slash on his torso.

Blood gushed out of the wound. "Damn you, miscreant." He said, clutching his stomach.

Axl sported a sly grin. Soros turned and threw a punch; Axl pushed away the fist and slashed Soros.

Blood gashed out of the other wound. Axl kicked Soros away. Soros stumbled back coughing up blood.

"I-I-I'm g-going to k-k-kill you..." Soros said.

"I told you already, you've gotta bet your life on it, and if you don't then you won't succeed. Not only that, but your life's slipping away." Axl said, shrugging his shoulders.

"DIE!" Soros yelled. He sent metal blocks towards Axl. The blocks crashed into the ground. When the dust cleared Axl was gone!

"I suppose he's d- AHH!" Soros choked in pain as another wound had appeared on his torso.

"Hm, your life really is slipping. It must be messing with your head since you couldn't see that." Axl said with a smug tone.

"Sh-Sh-Shut up." Soros commanded.

"Why? You're not my boss." Axl said, he then disappeared.

Soros' eyes widened in surprise. _"He disappeared again? I don't think I can beat this boy!" _He thought.

"**Genbu style..."** a voice whispered.

Soros began searching for Axl.

"SHITOTZU THRUST!"

Axl appeared behind Soros and pierced him multiple times in the back with the tip of his sword.

"ARRRGGGHHH" Soros wailed in pain.

"I'm freeing this town, and there's nothing you can do to stop me, slowpoke." Axl said.

Soros jumped away from Axl. Axl glanced at him. Soros brought up giant metal pillars under himself and next to him. He rose up into the air.

"I have had it with you, you stupid boy! You will not lose to the Great Bandit Soros! A bounty of **10,000,000 Beli.**" Soros said as he rose.

Axl ran into a house. He emerged with two swords in his hands. He put his own in his mouth.

"You're going down." Axl said.

Soros stuck his hands into the pillars next to him, lifted them from the ground, and tossed them at Axl. He then jumped off the pillar he was standingon, which began to shrink, and turned his metal glove into a giant hand.

Axl held his swords at an angle and spun them round. "Three Swords Style: Secret Technique," Axl ran towards Soros. After picking up speed he jumped high into the air.

"THREE THOUSAND WORLDS!"

Axl, in swift motion, slashed the giant pillars that were coming towards him. The swords in his hands broke, and he dropped them. He took his own out of his mouth and looked at Soros, who was about to punch him.

"Byakko style..." Axl cocked his swords back.

"KODA STRIKE!"

In swift motion, Axl flew past Soros, slashing him and his giant fist. He then brought his leg down and hit Soros with a back kick in the back.

Soros went crashing to the ground, into his cut pillars causing him even more damage.

Axl brought his sword up and stuck his arm out. His hand began to glow and he ran it up his sword causing his sword to emit a yellow-rainbow colour.

"Kirin style..." Axl said, as he began to fall to the ground. Axl fell quicker and was grinning.

"CHI SWORD!"

Axl brought his sword down and smashed straight into where Soros was lying. A huge crater formed where he crashed.

After the dust cleared, Axl removed his sword from Soros' chest. He stuck his sword into the ground and picked up a bloody, unconscious Soros by the collar.

"Seismic..." Axl said he then began to rapidly spin round still clutching Soros.  
Axl spun faster and was beginning to form a whirlwind.

"TOSS!"

Axl released Soros and Soros soared through the sky. As soon as the bandit leader was out of sight, Axl grabbed his sword and belt. He slid the sword into its scabbard and clipped the belt onto his back.

Axl walked through the town in silence, with the wind blowing. He turned his cap around so it was facing the right way and made his way to his comrades.

In the distance Zero and Zabi were lying on the ground unconscious.

Axl picked them up and continued walking, with his friends on his shoulders.

After walking who knows how long, Axl spotted two people walking towards him. The people sprinted towards him once they saw the condition the three teens were in.

"Are you alright? What happened?" One of the villagers asked, concern in his tone.

"Don't worry about me... just...help... my friends" Axl said.

The adrenaline caught up with him and he fell unconscious...

* * *

Oh yeah. Axl's got it on. Soon the Kohona Island arc will be over and the dream fufilling can continue. Anyways, sorry for not updating for a while, school started again and I was too focused on bettering myself to actually update. Anywho's, the next chapter for **I Fell **maybe up tomorrow or Saturday.

PLZ REVIEW!

Every author wants a review, it's all in the hands of you.

**PS**: Yo **chocky**, what's up with you? Why're you only giving me flames? Who are you anyways? Quit spamming and say something positive for once.


	11. Chapter 11

**Another side, another story**

A/N: Hi guys! Here is the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 11: Swordsboy Part 1**

The room was silent. Axl was on the bed sleeping silently. He was all bandaged up but somehow his clothes were still intact. Zero was also sleeping, also with intact clothes. As for Zabi, she was also sleeping, and her hair was untied and she was dressed in rags.

Axl slept and slept for what seemed for hours, with his sword in its scabbard leaning against the wall. Zabi's claws were lying on the table. Both weapons were cleaned and polished.

As the room became silent, with the dream fulfillers having their own dreams. Zabi dreaming of her brother, Zero dreaming of his mother and Axl dreaming of...

The day was bright and the sun was rising. A child emerged from a house and made his way down the road.  
The child had raven black hair, all scruffy and cut short. He was wearing a dark midnight blue vest and trousers. He also had red sweatbands on his wrist and a red sash on his waist. The boy's sky blue eyes gazed into the distance.

"_Finally. I can finally enter the dojo." _Were the words that went through the boy's mind.

He continued his walk with a big smile on his face.

A dojo emerged in the distance. As soon as he saw it, the child charged towards it. He skidded to a halt right in front of the oriental building.

"_I'm finally gonna be a swordsman!" _The boy thought as he marvelled at the dojo.

He slowly made his way up the steps and stood in front of the door. He stared at it. The boy took a deep breath, grabbed the side of the door and slid out of his path.

**HACK!HACK! HACK!HACK!**

The boy heard bamboo swords clashing together.  
He walked up some steps and saw children boys and a few girls, lined up.

Standing in front of them was a Sensei dressed in a robe, with long brown hair tied into a ponytail.

"Sorry I'm late." The boy said.

The Sensei and the whole class glanced at the boy.

"Hello, what's your name?" the Sensei asked.

"My name is Solidad Axl." Axl replied, as he bowed.

"Please get in line."

Axl went in the line and the Sensei told them how to perform some techniques.

"Alright, now everyone pick a kendo stick and get in line, we're going to train today." Sensei said.

Everyone got a kendo stick and stood in line.

The objective was to stay in the ring. It was like a winner takes all. If you beat someone, you'd stay in the ring until you were beaten.

After a few matches it was Axl's turn. After observing everyone's moves he knew he could win.

His first opponent slashed at him, Axl blocked the attack and went for a sideswipe. The boy stumbled. He regained his composure and attacked. Axl dodged and whacked the poor boy in the cheek.

The boy fell to the ground...hard.

"That's enough!" commanded Sensei.

"Hey, are you okay?" Axl asked, with remorse.

They boy rose, his cheek all red due to the attack. "I'm alright, my fault. I didn't block." He said, with a smile.

Everyone apart from the boy sighed. The boy moved to the back of the line. Axl was left in the ring.

...

Axl defeated everybody. They all fell to their knees.

"Well done Axl." Sensei said.

"Thanks," Axl replied "but I was improvising."

"You're supposed to. A true swordsman never learns a move from a book. You create your own attacks."

"Um... huh?"

"*Sigh!* Never mind." Sensei replied.

Every day, Axl went to the dojo and trained. His fellow "swordmates" were questioning Sensei's teachings, accusing him of giving Axl special treatment.

Everything was going well for Axl, until...

**She** came...

* * *

Axl was training with a kendo stick. Attacking dummies and breaking some.

A girl walked into the dojo. She was in the dojo uniform. She had fair blond hair tied into a short ponytail. Her emerald eyes gazed about the room.

Axl walked into the dojo and saw the girl was also fighting with a kendo stick but also with his fellow pupils. And she was beating them all.

"Axl!" A boy exclaimed.

"Axl!" "Axl" "AXL!" the rest of the children kept yelling.

One of them stepped forward and said "Take down this girl; you're the best in class."

Axl just walked forward with a stick. He faced the girl, the girl faced him.

Axl charged, he slashed at the girl. She blocked and pushed back, causing Axl to stumble. The girl tried to jab Axl but he dodged it. Axl jumped back a few feet and dodged a flurry of attacks. He then gave a sideswipe. The opponent, again, blocked but instead of pushing back she jumped back, she then gave an uppercut slash.

Axl was knocked in the chin and fell to the ground. Axl grunted in pain while holding his chin.

"Hm, you're all weak." The girl said, looking down on everyone.

"Alright, that's it! You're going down!" Axl resolved.

He charged with a battle cry, Axl slashed down. The girl blocked and swiped, Axl did the same. It went on like this for what seemed like hours.

Eventually, the two warriors stopped. Both of them were panting with sweat running down their faces, mostly Axl's. Suddenly Axl and the girl fell with exhaustion.

"My names... Axl... what's yours?" Axl wheezed.

"My name's L-L-Lin." Lin replied.

* * *

**SORRRRRRYYY! **I haven't updated for days! I think I last updated in January, anywho, the next chapter for **I Fell **is coming up tommorow. Sorry this chapter is short, but it's only because it has two parts. School pratically ruined my schedule so, yeah!

Yo chocky, what's your problem still? Read on why don't you? Anyway, thanks for the reviews guys, now review!

Every author wants a review, it's all in the hands of you.

P.S: I have some recommendations for you, try reading MastaRasta's One Piece fic.


	12. Chapter 12

Another side, another story

A/N: Sorry for the giant, usual monthly delay, here's chapter 12!

**Chapter 12: Swordsboy Part 2**

* * *

Axl's life had changed forever, ever since Lin came it was battle after battle, draw after draw.

For some reason he could never beat Lin. Lin would defeat opponents he couldn't and Axl would do the same with her but they couldn't beat each other. Until one fateful day...

Axl was outside weightlifting and meditating. Suddenly his classmate came running towards him.

"He's... here" the boy panted.

"Who's here?" Axl asked.

"World's... Swordsman..."

"Who?"

"The World's greatest swordsman, Hawkeye Mihawk!" The boy bursted out.

Axl ran straight for the docks.

When he arrived he saw Lin and Zero marvelling at a tall and lean man with a short beard and sideburns that point upwards. With yellow hawk like eyes. He wore black and red ornate clothing with a crucifix pendant; His attire consisted of a wide-brimmed black hat decorated with a large plume, and a long, open black coat with no shirt underneath, with red, flower-patterned sleeves and collar. He wore light purple pants held up by a decorated belt and tucked inside overly large boots.

He had large sword on his back which had a curved black blade, and is also in the shape of a crucifix, with a golden handguard decorated by blue and green beads, and a hilt wrapped in bandages, with and a big blue bead at the end of the hilt.

He stood overlooking the three children.

Axl ran over to Mihawk and said, "What're you doing here?"

"Simple tourism." He replied.

Mihawk walked away.

Axl ran after him.

After a few hours of Mihawk walking around town and Axl tailing him, Mihawk stopped and walked into a hat shop.

He came out and turned a corner, when Axl went after him, he was nowhere to be found.

"Where'd he go?" Axl thought.

"**You have a long way to go if you're going to be a spy when you grow up."**

Axl jumped at the sound of the mysterious voice.

Mihawk appeared behind Axl and was glaring.

"S-sorry." Axl said with shame.

He hung his head down.

He suddenly felt something soft on his head.

He removed it and saw that it was a red cap with a black stripe going down the middle from the back to the front. At the front of the cap, on the black stripe, there was a blue dot with a blue arc over the dot.

"What? Why are you giving me this?" Axl asked.

"I see it in your eyes, your potential. If you're going to be a swordsman then you'll have to be strong enough to protect loved ones." The greatest said.

"Yes sir!" Axl said.

"Good." Hawkeye walked away with Axl following him. They were walking down the street until...

"**Hawkeye!" **

The duo looked behind them. In the distance they saw what seemed, a man with a long black cape over his shoulders, slightly loose brown trousers cut below the knee and collected halfway up the shin, with golden buttons down the outer leg, a pair of sandals and is unshaven with a short scruffy beard.

He also wore white shirt which is only buttoned halfway, leaving his chest exposed. Around his waist is a large red sash, which also holds his sabre, three scars across his left eye and striking red hair.

"Shanks, good to see you." Hawkeye replied to the man known as Shanks.

"Fancy a duel?" Shanks asked when he came over to them.

"Hm? Your left arm, it's missing."

"I'll tell you about that later. Now, about that duel."

"No." Hawkeye replied and walked away.

"Why?" Shanks whined as he ran after Hawkeye, Axl followed them as well.

"Because we're in a town. We'll fight another time."

"Fine." Shanks pouted

"Oh come on, fight. Or are you chicken?" Axl asked.

"I'm not a chicken; I'm only concerned for the townspeople's safety. What's your name anyway, boy?" Mihawk replied.

"Axl, Solidad Axl at your service." Axl replied.

"_Solidad? Well that explains his potential." _Mihawk thought.

"See Mihawk? Even the kid wants us to fight," Shanks whined. "Who is this twerp anyway?"

"TWERP? I'M NO TWERP I'M A POTENTIAL SWORDSMAN IN TRAINING! Damn it!" Axl yelled.

"Calm down."

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN STRAWBERRY!"

"DON'T CALL MEE STRAWBERRY!"

"I'LL CALL YA WHAT I LIKE!"

The argument and ranting ended with a punch to the head by Shanks.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHH! YOUR LEFT ARM!" Axl yelled as he was on Shanks' shoulder.

"Calm down, Axl, look which one do ya want?" Shanks asked.

"That one!"

The trio were standing in front of a sword shop, and Shanks was buying Axl a sword.

The shopkeeper gave the sword to Axl.

"Thanks!"

"Now Axl, you shouldn't train with that sword until you're ready, understand?" Shanks said.

"That's correct." Mihawk added.

"Right, right. So, are you gonna teach me?" Axl asked Mihawk.

"No"

"Are you?"

"Nope" Shanks replied.

"WHAT?"

"Come on please! I'll do anything!" Axl pleaded as he was on all fours.

"No." Hawkeye said.

"Look, we have more stuff to do than train a little kid." Shanks said.

"I'M NOT A KID I'M A POTENTIAL SWORDSMAN!" Axl yelled once again.

"I'm going."

Mihawk began to walk towards the harbour.

"What?" Axl muttered, his idol was walking away from him, to not see him for a long time.

Shanks begun to follow Mihawk.

"The both of em huh? Well," Axl said. "I'm gonna defeat the both of ya! Believe it!"

Shanks called back with a grin, "Well you'll have to bet your life on it!"

"Bye!" Axl yelled.

* * *

Well that's all folks, the end of Swordboy and the end of Axl's Arc. I apologise for the big delay but my pc had a virus recently and i would have updated 29/3 but fanfiction's error type 2 won't let me.

Anywho, I have a suprise for you all...

**OC'S!**

That's right! I have now decided that this will no longer be a self insert OC fanfic. And our trio will need some assistance with their survival, and they will need enemies to make their survival less bearable. So here we are!

Swordsman- Axl

Fighter- Zero

Navigator- Zabi

Weapon Master- TAKEN by me

Cook- 1 available

Doctor- 1 available

Shipwright-1 available,

Inventor- TAKEN by ME

Sniper- 1 available

Cabin BOY or/and GIRL- 1/2 available (Most likely both)

Vice Admirals-Unlimited

Rear Admirials-Unlimited

Commodores-Unlimited

Captains- Unlimited

Marines- Unlimited

Ally pirates (LIKE LAW AND KID)-7 available

Rival Pirates- 3 available 1 TAKEN by ME

5 Chi Clan Lords- 5 available Seiryu/Lightning TAKEN by ME, Kirin/Earth-TAKEN by ME Susaku/Fire(Must be a woman)-available Genbu/Water-available Byakko/Metal-available9Can be a woman)

Clan Disciples- Seiryu-unlimited, Susaku-unlimited(Must be woman) Kirin-unlimited Byakko-unlimited(Mostly men) Genbu-ONLY 1 available

Clan lords use chi to produce and control elements, with great concentraition and skill they can beat devil fruits, but, each element has a weakness

Seiryu weak to Byakko, Susaku weak to Genbu, Kirin weak to Seiryu, Byakko weak to Susaku and Genbu weak to Kirin

Sword style also works, like Axl's Zangeki Cut, which is Seiryu style, can beat Sword Chi, which is Kirin style.

And there you have, bye bye and REVIEW!

Every author wants a review, it's all in the hands of you.


	13. Chapter 13

**Another side, another story**

A/N: YOYOI! Here is Chapter 13! Hey I'm 13! Sorry it's late. I'm very, very lazy.

**Chapter 13: How the hell did we get here?**

* * *

Axl slowly opened his eyes; he was on the dingy boat again.

"Huh? What happened?" Axl asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Well we fought Soros and his gang, and now we're at sea." Zero explained.

"Oh yeah, he he."

"Now the next island should be nearby." Zabi said

"How close?" Zero asked

"Well it should be right over there..." Zabi replied, her voice fading.

Axl and Zero looked at where Zabi was pointing, and saw that there was a wall of water and it grew bigger and bigger.

"What the?" Axl said.

"TIDAL WAVE!" Zero yelled, as the giant wave fell on them.

* * *

Axl awoke on a hard surface. He got up and looked around.

What he saw was a port, and many houses next to it. He also noticed a sign saying Loguetown.

"Loguetown huh?" Axl said, as walked into town.

* * *

A man with darkly tanned skin, dark brown hair tied back into dreadlocks and secured with a head wrap, walked out of a bar. His eyes were dark blue and he had three silver studs in his left ear and a single gold hoop in his right.

He wore baggy jeans secured with a rope belt and a sleeveless red chequed shirt. Attached to the rope belt is a small sack of Beli, a canteen of palm resin and a whalebone powder flask.

He was on his way to the park, so he could look at the clouds.

"Now that the bar's closed, I can have a good rest." The man said.

* * *

Zero woke up a while ago and was wandering around the island town he was on.

"The town's really quiet, but that's probably cause they're sleeping." He said.

Zero found a guy, lying in some kind of park.

"_Should I ask him about Axl and Zabi?" _Zero asked

The man seemed to be looking at the clouds, in awe. Like he'd never seen clouds before.

"Um, hey. Have you seen a goofy kid with a red cap and a brown haired girl wearing purple?" Zero asked.

The man suddenly frowned, got up and shouted, "Bastard! Why are you interrupting me? I'm trying to watch the clouds!"

Zero had absolutely no idea why, interrupting the man, who was basically doing nothing, made him so angry him. "Look man, I don't have time for this, all I want is to go back to my friends, and I don't even know where the heck I am. Now can you please answer my question?" He replied

The man got even angrier. "I'll never forgive you, you idiot! You ruined my chances of getting in the groove!" He yelled.

"You weren't even doing anything!"

"I'm minding my business; at least I don't look like a tramp!"

"A tramp? You're the only bastard here! All you have to say is yes or no!"

"All right! I've had it with you, you son of a bitch! I'm gonna teach you a lesson!"

The man pulled out a standard flint lock pistol, and aimed it a Zero.

Zero dashed to the side as soon as he fired. He did a one handed handstand, and swung his leg at the shooter.

The man blocked the attack with his arm and threw a kick at Zero. Zero pushed with his arm, and landed safely dodging the attack. He dashed away trying to take cover from the onslaught of bullets being shot at him.

"_I can't beat this guy, how can he shoot so many bullets just by using a pistol_?" Zero thought. Zero dashed behind trees dodging bullets, he then stopped and jumped high into the air, there was a slight fog, coming from the gunpowder from the shooter's gun.

"0.6 Survival Rate..."

Zero slowly fell above the man, with his back facing the ground he brought up his leg.

"CONCEALED JUMP KICK!"

The shooter quickly turned at the sound of Zero's voice but it was too late. Zero did a midair Backflip and brought his foot down on the man's head.

The man fell to the ground and the smoke cleared. Zero lifted his foot of the man's head and walked on.

The man slowly got up behind him, and was holding a bottle with an unusual liquid inside. He tossed the bottle at Zero. The bottle suddenly exploded when it came in contact with Zero's back.

* * *

Zabi strolling through the town, trying to find her friends. "_I can't believe that we got hit by a tidal wave, the weather wasn't suitable for that to happen, it wasn't raining and there was barely any wind, only a devil fruit could have done that. And what surprises me even more is the fact that I landed in the East Blue! The East Blue! Not an island in the South Blue, or another dingy boat that belonged to another group of travellers, but I'm in the East Blue, what's worse is that I'm in Loguetown. Well I guess I'll never see Axl and Zero again. I hope they didn't die they were good people._" Zabi thought

**-BOOM!- **

Zabi turned to the sound of the explosion, see saw smoke coming from not too far away.

"What could that be?" She asked herself

Axl was trying to find his friends after being hit by the tidal wave. "_This is soooooooo awesome, I can't believe I landed in Loguetown, this is so cool! The first Pirate King was born here and both of the Pirate Kings died here! Wow! I'm so glad I decided to lie to my foster parents about being the World's Greatest Swordsman. I'll be the Pirate King. But I'd better tell Zero and Zabi about that when we go to the Grand Line. Otherwise, mom'll find out and hunt me down, and dad'll hunt me down and try to join me."_ Axl thought

**-BOOM!- **

Axl turned towards the sound of the explosion.

"Is someone getting executed? Or maybe it's a fight!" Axl said to himself and ran towards it.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's really late. I got really lazy over the summer and didn't update in ages. I wanted more OC's too. Oh well.

Swordsman- Axl

Fighter- Zero

Navigator- Zabi

Cook- 1 available **ESSENTIAL! NEEDED THE MOST! PLZ FILL THIS ONE IN! IF IT'S NOT THERE THEY CANNOT GO TO THE GRAND LINE!**

Doctor- TAKEN BY **Labyrinth Designer EDITED DUE TO OVERPOWERNESS**

Shipwright- TAKEN BY **Labyrinth Designer EDITED DUE TO OVERPOWERNESS**

Inventor- 1 available

Sniper- 1 available

Lookout- TAKEN BY **fallen-wolfborn**

Cabin BOY or/and GIRL- 1/2 available (Most likely both)

Yonkou- 2 available 2 TAKEN BY ME

Shichibukai- 7 available

Admirals- 4 available 1 TAKEN BY ME

Vice Admirals-Unlimited

Rear Admirials-Unlimited

Commodores-Unlimited

Captains- Unlimited

Marines- Unlimited

Ally pirates (LIKE LAW AND KID)-7 available 1 TAKEN BY ME

Rival Pirates- 9 available 1 TAKEN by ME


End file.
